


Amare cada parte de ti

by LadyPeppermintPatty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Foot Fetish, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPeppermintPatty/pseuds/LadyPeppermintPatty
Summary: Ace trago saliva. Su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación. Estaba sentado sobre una caja en la bodega del Moby Dick, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y uno de sus pies levemente estirado hacia su apasionado compañero.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Amare cada parte de ti

Ace trago saliva. Su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación. Estaba sentado sobre una caja en la bodega del Moby Dick, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y uno de sus pies levemente estirado hacia su apasionado compañero. Marco estaba arrodillado a sus pies, con sus manos retiraba lentamente uno de los zapatos de Ace. La lentitud de los movimientos de Marco hacía que un anhelo desenfrenado recorriera el cuerpo del chico que jadeaba suavemente. Llevaban haciendo esto un par de semanas y Ace no podía creerse lo excitante que era para él toda esta situación.

Marco finalmente retiró el zapato y lo dejo caer suavemente a un lado. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. El tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento para Ace. En cuanto dejó caer el segundo zapato a un lado, Marco comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pies con ambas manos. Los movimientos eran pausados y seguros. La sensualidad con la que Marco le tocaba era desconcertante y excitante para Ace a partes iguales. Le hacía sentir como un anhelo incontrolable se asentaba en su bajo vientre, y luego se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Tras un par de minutos, Marco levanto el pie de Ace levemente y acerco su cara hacia él.

—Marco— llamó Ace con una voz entrecortada. — ¿Qué pasa si viene alguien y nos ven así? ¿Qué pensarán de ti? — Ace tragó saliva antes de continuar. En el fondo le excitaba la situación. La idea de que todos descubrieran que Marco lo adoraba tanto como para besar sus pies de esa forma. — si te ven besando mis pies de esta manera, ellos…

— Shhhh— Marco lo callo, un dedo tocando suavemente sus labios en señal de silencio. Luego los acaricio suavemente, y dejó que su dedo cayera por su garganta, antes de hablar mientras lo miraba fijamente. —Pensaran que te amo tanto que puedo adorarte de esta forma. Que incluso puedo adorar tus pies como el preciado tesoro que son para mí-yoi.

La excitación embargaba al joven pecoso mientras observaba a su compañero. Los movimientos pausados con los que Marco acercaba su pie a su rostro y aspiraba su olor, acariciando su pie con su nariz en el proceso, mezclados con las palabras de inmenso amor que le otorgaba lo estaban llevando a una dulce locura que no quería dejar ir bajo ningún concepto.

Marco inspiró su olor varias veces y Ace sentía como la respiración de Marco acariciaba su piel. Se estaba volviendo completamente loco con algo tan insignificante. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Marco lamiera sus pies? Solo el pensamiento lo hizo perder por completo el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Se recostó contra la pared y se sujetó con fuerza al borde de la caja, sus dedos clavándose en la madera. Debía tranquilizarse o quemaría la caja. Respiro profundamente. Justo en ese momento, Marco acarició uno de sus pies con su lengua.

—Joder, Marco. — maldijo Ace. Apenas podía hablar. La lengua de Marco estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Primero en un pie. Luego en el otro. — ¿Como mierda haces que se sienta tan malditamente increíble?

—Quizás tengo un fetiche con los pies y he estado practicando esto por mucho tiempo — declaró el fénix mientras acaricia con los labios los dedos de sus pies. — o quizás solo tus pies me vuelven completamente loco-yoi.

— ¡Eres un maldito viejo pervertido! — se quejó. Un sonoro jadeo salió de su boca repentinamente. Marco había aprovechado el momento para introducir uno a uno los dedos de su pie en la boca mientras le miraban fijamente. Ace podía ver el intenso deseo en los ojos de Marco, que habitualmente sólo mostraban aburrimiento.

— Cállate, mocoso, o me detendré-yoi — dijo Marco besando su dedo gordo de una forma increíblemente sensual. Ace trago saliva. La visión era completamente hipnotizante para él. — No querrás eso, ¿verdad? Si me enfadas, después tendrás que suplicarme.

Ace no contestó. No suplicaria. Jamás. De ninguna manera. Ni siquiera por Marco. Ni aunque lo estuviera deseando con toda su alma. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para contenerse y respiro profundamente. Sin embargo, Marco le conocía bien y continúo provocándole.

— ¿No dices nada-yoi? Hm, que raro. Siempre tienes algo que decir— dijo el fénix mientras con movimientos ágiles seguía estimulando a su compañero. No pensaba darle un solo momento para que se recuperara lo suficiente para contestarle — Lo tomaré como una disculpa entonces, mocoso.

La cadera de Ace se movió impulsivamente varias veces en espasmos involuntarios. Marco estaba jugando sucio, sabia cuanto sus palabras lo encendían y no dudaba en usarlas. Y Ace sabía que venía a continuación y sabía que se iba deshacer en una maraña de jadeos desesperados.

Justo en ese momento, Marco encendió sus llamas, acariciándolo con ellas. Ace no sabía porque lo enloquecía tanto sentir la saliva de Marco,mezclada con sus llamas, acariciando su piel, pero lo hacía. Lo volvía completamente loco de placer. La sensación de las llamas envolviendolo y la lengua de Marco acariciándolo eran algún tipo de paraíso para él.

—Te amo, Ace. Amo cada parte de ti. También tus pies. Todo — Marco declaró con seriedad. — ¿No te gusta tu cuerpo? ¿No te gustan tus pies? Entonces los amare cada día hasta que tú también los ame-yoi.

— ¡Maldita sea, Marco! — fue lo único que pudo contestar Ace mientras se derramó, sus caderas convulsionando sin control. Respiro profundamente varias veces y después añadió. — En serio, si alguien te ve así te perderá todo el respeto.

— No importa. Se les pasara-yoi. — respondió Marco. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora adornaba su cara. Luego cogió la mano de Ace entre las suyas y la acarició suavemente con los dedos. — Ya te lo dije, Ace. Amare todos los días cada parte de ti hasta que tú también la ames. Todo lo demás no importa.

Ace sonrió. No quería reconocerlo, pero las palabras de Marco lo hacían inmensamente feliz. Quizás las sesiones de sexo con el fénix eran increíblemente buenas, pero para Ace las palabras de Marco y su cariño y amabilidad hacia el eran mucho más que eso. Eran como pócimas sanadoras para sus profundas y dolorosas heridas del pasado. Y aunque no se habían curado aun parecían ir sanando poco a poco con el amor que el fénix le daba. Ace pensaba a veces que quizás los poderes curativos de Marco no solo estaban en su fruta del diablo, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Espero que les gustara. Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo erótico. Creo que esta vez sí que me salió mejor la dinámica de Ace y Marco. Al menos un poco mejor. Me daré un tiempo y reescribiré mi anterior trabajo. Mientras intentare traer nuevos trabajos.  
> Nos vemos


End file.
